<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Video call by BrettseyBr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505465">Video call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrettseyBr/pseuds/BrettseyBr'>BrettseyBr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Friends to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrettseyBr/pseuds/BrettseyBr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvie is upset and misses Amelia. During the pandemic, some cell phone features can help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvie Brett &amp; Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Video call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea doesn't get out of my head, I really wanted a scene with little Amélia and after the Chicago Med episode when Natalie talks to Owen via video call I really needed to write this for Sylvie and Amélia.<br/>Hope you like it...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another silent change.</p><p>   As much as Brett was sometimes grateful for this slowness on days like this, this lull was too much for her.</p><p>   Snow was falling non-stop in Chicago, not to mention the Covid epidemic that was still growing, making people stay more at home and cutting calls.</p><p><br/>
   On warmer days it was different, she attributed it to the emotional stress everyone was feeling and frustrated people, at home being unable to do anything can be a big problem.</p><p>   But today it was cold, very cold, the thermometers only went down and the streets became more and more white and covered with snow.</p><p>   In the few calls they made, snow was almost a problem.</p><p><br/>
   Sylvie had already read the book she brought from home, had already looked at social media, local news, had already reviewed reports, supplies and it was as if not even half an hour had passed.</p><p>   She was looking at her photo gallery, and some caught her eye, stopping a bit and admiring little Amelia, who was now about eight months old and who she hadn't seen in a while because she was on the front lines facing a pandemic.</p><p>   She missed the girl very much.</p><p><br/>
   In the past few months, she has acquired the habit of video calling, after all a baby easily forgets faces and she did not want her little sister to be surprised when she was finally able to visit her.</p><p><br/>
   Sylvie was about to start a video call when the alarm went off at 61.</p><p>   Arriving at the residence, she came across a little girl about five years old saying that Mom had fallen.  She asked the girl, who claimed to be called Amber, to take her to her mother and found the woman lying in the kitchen.  Quickly she and Mackey started the protocols and Brett couldn't be more grateful when the woman regained consciousness.</p><p>   As a protocol, they took mother and daughter to the Med, since the child had no one to take care of her.</p><p><br/>
   In the short distance between the house and the hospital, Amber proved to be an incredible chatterbox.</p><p>   She told Sylvie about her favorite doll, about how Mom taught how to call help and about being upset that she couldn't go to school.  And Sylvie was more than happy to talk to the girl while she checked on her mother.</p><p>   She was amused when the child grimaced and said that she didn't like the mask very much, but that it was necessary, very smart for her age, Sylvie thought.</p><p><br/>
   She said goodbye to leaving them in the hospital, not before receiving a very excited invitation to tea, after the "little Covid monster" (according to Amber) left.</p><p>   Sylvie returned to the barracks smiling, the little one had been incredibly cute and she needed it.</p><p>   To tell the truth, she was very depressed and upset, but those lively conversations with the little one made her feel better.</p><p><br/>
   When she returned, after making her reports, she calmed down again.  And Sylvie decided to call her younger sister.</p><p>   After a few rings, Scott answered the phone holding a small, graceful child in his arms.</p><p><br/>
   "Look who's a baby. Say hi to Sylvie."</p><p>   The child as soon as he saw his sister on the phone screen smiled and to Sylvie's surprise, after Scott said to say hi, the girl shook one of her little hands.</p><p><br/>
   "Ooowhhh look who learned to say hi… Hi my love, I was so homesick."</p><p><br/>
   "And that's not all we've learned, is it, Mel?"  Scott affectionately called it that.</p><p><br/>
   "Wasn't it? What else did my princess learn?"</p><p><br/>
   "Send a kiss to Sylvie, Mel."  Scott sent a kiss for the child to reproduce.  And seeing her do it, she did it too.  She sent kisses followed by grunts and smiles.</p><p><br/>
   "Ahh my heart!"  Sylvie also sent several kisses, making the girl smile even more.</p><p><br/>
   "You are so smart and beautiful, my love."</p><p>   Brett had tears in his eyes.</p><p><br/>
   The little one still "spoke" a little, in this phase, Amélia already pronounced syllables as "bababa" or "dada" and Sylvie insisted on encouraging, repeating with the little one or just saying "That's it, baby .."</p><p><br/>
   When she ended the call, she had to wipe away a tear that fell, missing her.</p><p><br/>
 </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
   Casey was leaving his rooms when he saw the blonde sitting on his bed talking on the phone, he realized it was a video call, so he decided to wait to not disturb, but he couldn't help himself and kept watching.</p><p>   He leaned against the door and watched her make some faces and had no doubt who it was on the other end of the line, Amelia, it could only be her.</p><p>   He smiled when he saw her do some graces with the baby, but he felt his heart ache when Brett raised his hand to dry his face.</p><p>   He knew how difficult it had been for her to deal with Julie's death and Scott's departure, shortly after that, Covid came and made visits impossible.  Sylvie must have been devastated.</p><p>   He would like to do something to help, but due to some previous events, they were not at their best.</p><p><br/>
   He had ruined everything by staying with someone else.  And now he watched her do the same.</p><p>   Deep down, he hoped she would be happy, even though he wasn't the only one to be a part of it.</p><p><br/>
   Truck 81 was called for a call and when it passed, she smiled.  Pretending to be fine, typical of Sylvie Brett.</p><p><br/>
   The call was relatively quick, and when they returned to the barracks, Casey saw a familiar name.</p><p>   She asked Kidd to stop the truck and ran down, saying she would be back soon.</p><p><br/>
   Stella smiled when she saw him enter the small bakery, if she was right, this was where they made a sweet that Sylvie loved, according to her it was the second best recipe, only her mother would win this one.</p><p>   Casey returned with a package, but said nothing, and no one objected to asking.  Mouch just looked at Gallo and they both smiled.  Not unlike Kidd at the wheel.  Casey was taken by Sylvie and didn't even want to disguise himself.</p><p><br/>
   Stella knew that the meetings with Greg had come to nothing, Sylvie had told her that feelings for Matt were so intense that as much as she enjoyed Greg's company or wished to move on, she couldn't, but she wouldn't say that.  for Casey.  Even though it broke her heart to see him drink a little more than usual at Molly's and also at home.</p><p>   Drinking at home had become a craze, after he saw Brett and Lieutenant of House 40 at the bar, he was earning a thousand and an excuse for not going to Molly's at night.</p><p><br/>
   When they parked on the platform, Casey got out, took off his safety clothes and entered with the package.</p><p><br/>
   "He should just tell her."  Gallo said.</p><p><br/>
   "It is not so easy, boy, there is a whole story."</p><p><br/>
   "Dawson?"</p><p><br/>
   "Yes, I think it is difficult for them to move on, although we have all seen that their feelings for each other are clear. No one rules my heart, young man, they should know that."</p><p><br/>
   "You are right about that, Mouch. Nobody rules the heart," said Kidd and passed them on to the battalion.</p><p><br/>
   Casey saw as soon as he arrived that 61 was gone.</p><p>   Which made his plans a little easier.</p><p>   He went to his quarters and wrote a note, taped the package up and put it on her bed.</p><p><br/>
   When Brett arrived she was exhausted, the call had been exhausting and they even had to help get a handful of snow out of the house so they could get the victim out, all she wanted to do was lie down and warm up.</p><p>   As she approached her bed, she saw a package and knew the brand from a distance.</p><p>   She looked around and there was no one, from where she was, she saw Casey sitting, probably taking care of her reports.</p><p><br/>
   Brett sat down and picked up the package, had a small note cut and was not at all surprised to see who it was, who else would remember?</p><p>   The note said:</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
 <em>  I know the days haven't been easy and I wish I could do something, but since I can't help much, how about sweetening it up a little?  - Matt.</em></p><p>
  <em>   Ps: I hope it is still the second best recipe.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
   Sure, but of course he would remember.</p><p>   She mentioned it only once and he saved it.</p><p>   It was so sweet and kind that she was very grateful.</p><p><br/>
   Casey was distracted finishing his reports that he didn't even see when the paramedics returned.</p><p>   He was struggling to concentrate, he had to reread and fix several things, because in his mind the memory of her crying before was killing him.</p><p>   He was taken out of his thoughts when someone knocked on the door.</p><p>   He expected to see anyone but her.</p><p><br/>
   " Hi."  He said a little nervous.  He turned the chair over to face her.</p><p><br/>
   " I can?"  She looked inside, asking for permission to enter.</p><p><br/>
   " Clear."  He got up.  Always a gentleman, she thought.</p><p><br/>
   Casey took a few steps and closed the door while she sat on her bed.</p><p>   He came back and sat on the chair.</p><p><br/>
   " Thanks."  She held up the package a little, emphasizing what she was thanking.</p><p><br/>
   " You're welcome."  He smiled.</p><p><br/>
   "Well, I saw that you have more than one and I didn't want to eat alone, so I thought ... Do you want one?"</p><p><br/>
   "And lose the second best recipe? Of course I want to!"  He made a face when he said it made her smile.</p><p><br/>
   Sylvie took one for her and gave the other to him.</p><p><br/>
   "Wow, how come I haven't tried this before?"  He said when he bit a piece.</p><p><br/>
   "That's because you didn't even try Mom's."</p><p><br/>
   "I may have to prove it now."</p><p><br/>
   "Ah, you definitely do!"  She said excitedly.</p><p><br/>
   He was happy to see her like that, lighter and smiling.</p><p><br/>
   "I know what you are doing!"  She said, but she didn't look angry.</p><p><br/>
   "What? I'm eating candy in pleasant company."</p><p><br/>
   "Thanks, Matt!"</p><p><br/>
   He smiled.</p><p><br/>
   "I haven't seen you at Molly's house lately."</p><p><br/>
   He scratched his hair behind his head, near the back of her neck, and she already knew what that meant, he was nervous.</p><p><br/>
   "Me, I've been staying more at home, you know."</p><p><br/>
   "Well, maybe you should go tomorrow night."</p><p><br/>
   With his large team, the alarm went off in ambulance 61.</p><p><br/>
   Before I leave… "I'll be happy to buy you a drink."</p><p><br/>
   "Only if I can afford another."</p><p><br/>
   " Combined! "</p><p><br/>
   She ran to answer the call.</p><p>   Maybe it has to be that way, from sweet to sweet, from drinking to drinking, talking and talking.  She learned that the best things don't happen in a hurry, that what has to be will be, regardless of what it once was.</p><p><br/>
   The end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just hope that we can beat the covid soon and that we can be safe</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>